Miyamoto Karin
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2008-Present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT WORKS hachama |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shin Minimoni, MobekisuJ, Team Okai, Jurin, Reborn Eleven |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice. She was previously a Hello Pro Kenshuusei, and a member of Shin Minimoni. She is also a member of the SATOYAMA movement unit Jurin. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Miyamoto Karin was born on December 1, 1998 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She was raised as an only child. 2008 Miyamoto Karin joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Egg in 2008. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ concert in November as a winner of the Up-Front Egg Audition. 2009 In June, Miyamoto took part in the stage play Ojigi de SHAPE-UP!, the sequel to "Ojigi 30 do Degrees", with fellow Hello Pro Egg member Takeuchi Akari, and Morning Musume members Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina. In 2009, Miyamoto became part of the new revival unit for Minimoni, Shin Minimoni, alongside Linlin, Fukuda Kanon, and fellow Egg Takeuchi Akari. 2011 In 2011, Miyamoto participated in the S/mileage New Member addition!, but failed to pass. In October, Miyamoto starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with various Morning Musume members. In December, Miyamoto was in a stage play featuring Okai Chisato, Nakajima Saki, and Kudo Haruka, titled 1974 Ikunayo. The play ran from December 14th through the 18th. She replaced Takeuchi Akari, who was supposed to play the role, but was taken out due to S/mileage activities. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. She was a back-up dancer for the S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. 2013 On January 27, Miyamoto and other Hello Pro Kenshuusei members appeared as an opening act for Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!. The Kenshuusei sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for "LOVE Machine". On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Miyamoto would debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, along with Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina and Uemura Akari."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03. Tsunku's comment regarding Miyamoto: :"Up until now she has participated in a few unit in Hello Project as someone with a real talent. Her character is also strong." On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Miyamoto would participate in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Uemura Akari. There was 11 showings and it ran from April 24th to the 30th. On February 13, it was announced that she would be graduating from PINK!SS, to focus on Juice=Juice. She officially graduated on March 3 after an event. Kopink released her first and last mini album on March 20. On February 23, She participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On July 23, it was announced that Miyamoto would be a member of the new unit Jurin alongside Morning Musume member Sato Masaki. On August 23, it was announced that Miyamoto suffered a left cuboid bone fracture, she is expected to be fully recovered in six weeks, until then, she will not be able to dance in Juice=Juice activities. On September 15, staff reported that Miyamoto was in poor condition and couldn't participate in a Juice=Juice handshake event, and in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ that day. On December 17, she and Uemura Akari had an FC event at TOKYO FM HALL to celebrate their birthdays. 2014 On January 16, Miyamoto's first solo e-Hello DVD, Greeting ~Miyamoto Karin~ was announced, it is set to be released in late March. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林) *'Nickname:' Karin (カリン), Kopink *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace: ' Chiba, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 154cm (5"1) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2009: Shin Minimoni Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member *'Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color): 'Grape *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2008-2013) **Shin Minimoni (2009-2011) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **Jurin (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Yoga, Home Karaoke, playing with her cats *'Specialty:' Badminton, Yoga, Braiding, Mario's jump *'Strong Point:' Pacifism *'Weak Point:' Rough *'Dislikes:' Drawing *'Scared of:' Haunted houses, Big dogs *'Favorite Animal:' Cat *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries, fruits, Trout Sushi *'Least Favorite Food:' Celery *'Favorite Color:' Light purple, Pastel pink *'Favorite Subject:' Arts Technique, Music. *'Rival No. 1: 'Oda Sakura *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥", "Ooki na Ai de Motenashite", "Resonant Blue" *'Favorite Groups:' S/mileage, ℃-ute, Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Okai Chisato, Nakajima Saki, Shimizu Saki, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa Discography : See Also: Miyamoto Karin Discography Featured In Digital Singles *2011.12.21 Carina Notte (カリーナノッテ) (Kopink) *2012.07.04 Usagi tocome (兎tocome) (Kopink feat. Goro) *2012.08.29 Saikou Shikando (最高視感度) (Kopink) *2012.12.05 Usagi tocome (Karin feat. Kopink) *2013.01.30 Reverse (リバース) (Kopink) Mini Albums *2013.03.20 Kopinks! Melodies ~star chart~ Solo DVDs *2014.03.xx Greeting ~Miyamoto Karin~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Other DVDs *2014.xx.xx Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2013 (“Fanclub” DVD) Works Movies *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) TV Programs *2010.04.24 Asonde Manabu (アソンデマナブ) *2010-2013 PINK!SS (voice of Pink-chan) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Internet *2013.4.16 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Music Videos *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (as Suzuki Kanon) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Suzuki Kanon) Theater *2009 Ojigi de SHAPE-UP! (おじぎでシェイプアップ！) *2010.04.08~11 Kaibutsu no Kodomo *2010.09.18~26-2010.10.16~17 Geki Haro Dai 9 Kai Kouen San Okuen Shoujo~Karei Naru Nanain~ (劇団ゲキハロ第9回公演　『三億円少女』～華麗なる七人～) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Genghis Khan) *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *2012 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) Radio *2013.10.03~ We are Juice=Juice Magazines *2012.03.23 UTB Vol. 7 *2013.01.23 UTB+ Vol. 13 (with Hamaura Ayano) *2013.02.23 UTB Vol. 213 (with Uemura Akari & Murota Mizuki) *2013.XX.XX UTB Vol. 214 (with Uemura Akari & Otsuka Aina) *2013.06.23 UTB (with Miyazaki Yuka & Uemura Akari) *2013.10.03 Nakayoshi (with Takagi Sayuki) *2013.10.24 BLT U-17 (with Takagi Sayuki and Uemura Akari) *2014.01.23 UTB+ (Vol. 18) (with Uemura Akari) *2014.02.26 Idol Saizensen 2014 *2014.03.08 BOMB (with Uemura Akari) Rankings *She ranked at #34 in Anican R YanYan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #35 in Anican R YanYan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She was voted 6th favorite member in the 2013 Hello! Project Music Awards Event. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg Trivia *Eats bread for breakfast. *Has a habit of getting excited easily. *Her favorite spot is the loft in her room. *She was the only 5th generation Egg in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *She gets along best with Kudo Haruka and Tanabe Nanami. *Her and Tanabe Nanami's pairing name is "Nanarin". *In 2011, she auditioned for S/mileage, but failed. *On a rainy day she would laze around with her cat, or sing the song "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. *She wants to be able to use various languages to sing. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *There was an introduction page in the new Hello! Channel vol.9, where Miyamoto said that her favorite group within Hello! Project is Morning Musume. *She lives with her grandparents. *Her best sport is badminton. *She was praised by Okai Chisato and called "cute" for her coined phrase "Ganbarin", a play of the word "Ganbatte" meaning "Good Luck" or "Cheer me on". *In Team Okai she covers Suzuki Kanon. *She appeared in UTB magazine 5 times. *She has acted in the most stage plays out of the current Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members. *She is the only current Hello Pro Kenshuusei member to released solo singles. *In DeView Interview, she said : “I always say to myself “''Raising Raising''”. My image is that of a line on a graph that is always going upwards diagonally. That is to say that no matter what I do I want to become the best I can be. Singing, dancing, talking on camera, acting etc. I want to become a singer that is known to the whole world. You can show anyone a photo of me and they would know who I was“. *Karin loved Kirarin Revolution and after hearing ℃-ute's song from a Kirarin album, she felt she wanted to join H!P. She won't lose to anyone in terms of being hyper on the stage and bouncing around. *She said her favorite current member in Morning Musume is Sayashi Riho, and her favorite Morning Musume OG is Niigaki Risa. *Sayashi Riho calls her Karin-chan-san. *She says the source of her energy is her cat, Jasmine. *She'd like to make a group/unit with Fukumura Mizuki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Okai Chisato and Fukuda Kanon. *Takagi Sayuki considered Miyamoto her rival, just like Otsuka Aina. *She has myopia (short sightedness)."Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A (11/4/2013)". Hello!Online. 2013.11.04. *She revealed in a magazine interview that if she hadn't debuted by her third year of middle school, she would have quit Hello Pro Kenshuusei. See Also *Miyamoto Karin Gallery *Miyamoto Karin Discography Featured In *Miyamoto Karin Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Juice=Juice blog it:Miyamoto Karin Category:2008 additions Category:Blood type O Category:1998 births Category:December births Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Soloist Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Purple Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Miyamoto Karin Singles Category:Miyamoto Karin Category:Sagittarius Category:Jurin Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Miyamoto Karin DVDs